Eddy Bear
by Nane2Bru
Summary: Quand l'univers d'Edward et Bella rencontre, grâce à une passion maternelle, l'univers d'une petite fille de 5 ans et demi, fan d'ours en peluche et de choupettes rose dans les cheveux, ça donne une commande spéciale et un OS tout doux.


Histoire demandée par Myriam

Eddy Bear

_Quand l'univers__,__ d'Edward et Bella__,__ rencontre, grâce à une passion maternelle, l'univers d'une petite fille de 5 ans et demi, fan d'ours en peluche et de choupettes rose dans les cheveux, ça donne une commande spéciale et un OS tout doux._

Imaginez un instant, une belle campagne du nord de l'Alsace, entre monts et vallées, ruines de châteaux et belles églises, quelques pins et sapins, des abeilles et des papillons et surtout de belles prairies.

Par une belle journée du mois de mai, une petite demoiselle autonome et chipie promenait son ours en peluche, pas un dont les yeux sont collés, non, un vrai un Teddy Bear, qu'elle se plaisait à appeler son Eddy Bear... Grâce à sa marraine, elle l'avait habillé d'un jeans brut et d'une chemise blanche, il était d'une couleur bronze, et ses yeux dorés, un vrai plaisir au regard. Elle s'amusait à le changer régulièrement et à coordonner ses tenues avec les siennes. Pour un peu, on aurait pu penser qu'Alice avait trouvé sa place parmi nous.

Cette charmante demoiselle avait réussi le tour de force de faire sortir sa maman de chez elle, pour profiter du bon air. Alors toute la famille était partie avec la charrette en bois, remplie de couverture, goûters, livres et boissons afin de passer un après midi au calme et au grand air.

L'un des passe temps préférés de cette enfant était de chanter, dessiner, essayer d'apprendre à lire, de raconter des histoires et de cueillir des fleurs pour en faire des bouquets à offrir à sa maman. Ce jour-là ne dérogea pas à la règle.

Après avoir installé son ours dans un porte ours latéral pour avoir les mains libres, mais sans se séparer de lui, la Choupette partit à la découverte des fleurs de la prairie ouvertes. Ce n'était que pâquerettes, boutons d'or, coquelicots, mais c'était la fin des primevères sauvages et du muguet. Mais en longeant le bord des arbres et des bosquets qui bordaient ce superbe endroit, on pouvait encore découvrir quelques trésors de fleurs. Mais la petite souris ne cueillait pas tout, elle voulait en garder pour toutes ses visites, puis pour les autres et enfin pour les abeilles et les papillons. Comment peut-on avoir d'autres fleurs, s'il ne reste plus rien à butiner ? Elle s'efforçait de faire un premier choix et se laissait porter par les découvertes et à cet instant, c'est un magnifique papillon qui l'émerveillait, elle ne se lassait pas de le suivre et de l'observer. Elle avait même demandé qu'on lui fasse des photos, comme souvenir de la journée. Plus personne ne comptait les photos d'abeilles, de papillons, d'oiseaux et d'insectes qu'ils conservaient en souvenir de ces journées.

Ce papillon s'évertuait à lui faire traverser dans un sens et dans l'autre la prairie, elle ne courait pas mais n'arrêtait pas une seconde. Soudain, en se penchant un peu plus près pour l'observer, l'enfant poussa un cri de joie suivi d'un cri de désolation. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper un objet avec respect, tout le monde se précipita et eut un mouvement de recul. Yeurk... comment pouvait-elle prendre ce « truc » en main, il ne ressemblait à rien. Mais pour elle, malgré les protestations de la famille, c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait trouvé : un nouveau teddy bear, mais dans quel état ! Qui avait pu jeter une telle peluche, elle sentait son ours pleurer doucement contre elle, alors elle le serra très fort conte elle, lui fit un bisou sur le dessus de son crâne et lui promit de le ramener à la maison et d'en prendre soin. Elle allait le bichonner et le réparer. Triste mais soulagé, Eddy Bear soupira et se blottit contre son amie. Pourvu qu'elle ne le trouve pas plus intéressant que lui, parce que pour lui-même, affreux, sale, abîmé et mal vêtu, cet ours dégageait quelque chose de je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'attirait.

Après avoir mis le nouvel ours dans son sac à dos et rangé avec sa famille, tout le monde rentra à la maison, c'était musique et devoirs pour les grands, repassage pour la maman et préparation d'un nouvel examen pour le papa. Toujours accroché à la hanche de son amie, Edward assistait à cette fascinante bataille : « sauvez un ours ! ». Il fut déshabillé avec soin, brossé avant de passer en machine à laver par maman, qui le passera au sèche-linge quand il sera propre. Sa guérison ne sera pas pour ce soir. En attendant de le récupérer propre, mais après l'avoir réconforté et encouragé, nos 2 amis partirent appeler marraine Papijon : il fallait de nouveaux vêtements et impossible de savoir lesquels car ce n'était pas un copain pour Eddy Bear, qui lui ne comprenait pas ou plus. Notre petite amie expliqua à sa marraine qu'elle pensait que son nouvel ours était enfin une ourse, qu'elle lui avait trouvé un nouveau prénom mais qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements adaptés et qu'il fallait aussi faire des réparations. Elle se demandait enfin si Annickéjacques était là pour l'aider dans cette grande tâche. Tout fut organisé pour le lendemain matin.

Après une nuit agitée pour la petite fille et son ours, une visite fut organisée dans la maison du secours des peluches. Grâce aux explications de l'enfant, la bonne couleur fut trouvée, les vêtements étaient quasi cousus, restait le plus délicat, reconstituer ce doudou. Il manquait un pied et un bras, les yeux n'étaient plus non plus et le bout du nez était partiellement parti à cause des intempéries. Après une journée de labeur et d'angoisse pour nos amis, Edward ne quittait pas ses bras réconfortants et enfantins. La petite fille eut la joie de choisir des effets et de vêtir sa nouvelle amie avec. Elle installa Edward à côté d'elle au plus près afin qu'il ne craigne pas un abandon, car elle avait compris ses angoisses, et s'attela à la touche finale. Tout le monde fut stupéfait par la beauté de la peluche, l'enfant se tourna vers Edward :

« Edward, l'année prochaine, je serai à la grande école et je te verrai moins, je ne vais pas t'oublier mais je ne veux pas que tu sois seul. Alors je me suis dit que ce serait bien que tu ais une bonne amie aussi... Je te présente, Bella, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien, car moi je vous aime déjà de tout mon cœur. »

Edward n'avait jamais vu d'ourse aussi jolie; elle était brune avec des yeux chocolats, habillée d'un corsaire blanc et d'une chemise rose pâle, quand à lui il avait un pantalon noir et une chemise gris clair. Elle irradiait de beauté même si il pouvait encore voir de la douleur dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne manquait pas de courage et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils surent que tout serait différent, ils seraient amis. L'enfant remercia tout le monde et pris ces amis dans son nouveau porte doudou. Autant elle ne voulait pas délaisser Edward, autant elle avait compris aussi que Bella avait besoin d'Edward pour être rassuré. Ils étaient de la même origine et une enfant avait déjà fait souffrir Bella, alors normal qu'elle ait plus de mal avec elle !

Les journées passèrent, Bella rejoignit le lit de la petite fille, elle était de toutes les activités comme Edward. Chaque jour qui passait la rendait plus belle et plus heureuse, elle s'intéressait à tout, était attentive à tout, n'hésitait à pas à consoler les plus petits en visite à la maison alors qu'Edward hésitait plus; il avait trop peur de quitter les bras de son amie humaine.

L'été passa et la rentrée pour l'école primaire arriva pour la dernière, l'ainée était au collège, au secondaire, le deuxième était en dernière année de primaire et la troisième était au milieu du cycle de primaire, tout allait si vite ! Les journées étaient bien remplies et la demoiselle se complaisait à essayer de leur lire une histoire le soir, en se couchant, autant qu'apprendre à lire serve à quelque chose et le mettre en pratique de suite.

Entre la Toussaint et Noël, son anniversaire arriva. Tout le monde s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle avait pu se souhaiter, elle avait laissé planer le mystère à part qu'une cagnotte avait été faite, seule sa marraine Papijon et Annickéjacques étaient au courant de son cadeau. Elle savait aussi que c'était un peu stupide, que tout le monde risquait de taquiner sa maman, que papa ne serait pas trop content, mais après tout, elle aussi elle aimait bien cette histoire et l'idée d'une famille aussi grande, aussi solidaire... et puis les acteurs aussi elle les aimait bien, elle reconnaissait celui qui jouait le rôle d'Edward sur les affiches de films sur les bus et les panneaux publicitaires. Depuis ses 3 ans et demi, sa maman n'était pas toujours ravie car tout le monde les remarquait quand elle criait, mais bon, sa sœur, pas la grande, hurlait quand elle voyait la Volvo C30, celle qui faisait rêver leur maman, incompatible à la taille de notre voiture, mais rêver disait maman ce n'est interdit à personne. C'est pour ça qu'elle écrivait, pour avoir des moments de rêve et vivre aussi sa vie, la vraie sans se perdre dans ses rêves.

Au moment du gâteau, un ours en biscuit avec des pépites de chocolat dedans, le paquet arriva, suivi d'un un peu plus gros, mais pas beaucoup plus. La demoiselle était gênée ! Elle n'avait pas réussi à se décider et, du coup, elle avait eu 2 cadeaux, enfin plutôt deux objets étaient dans le premier paquet. Cependant, elle ne savait pas ce que contenait le second paquet.

Elle prit Edward et Bella sur ses genoux et expliqua son cadeau en l'ouvrant. Elle souhaitait que tout le monde vive entouré d'une famille aimante et chaleureuse, mais ses 2 ours étaient seuls. Comme elle ne pouvait pas leur offrir une famille, car ce n'était pas raisonnable, elle souhaitait leur offrir le début de leur famille. A cet instant, elle ouvrit le paquet et tout le monde découvrit deux oursons : une demoiselle et un jeune homme.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à choisir, je suis désolée. Et marraine a accepté de financer les deux peluches. »

Elle se tourna vers Edward et Bella.

« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir de famille si je n'aide pas. Alors, pour vivre aussi quelque chose de merveilleux comme nous, je vous présente Antony et Carlie, ils sont un joli mélange de vous deux. J'espère que vous serez maintenant heureux tous les quatre. Je ne vous abandonne pas, je partage et je continuerai de vous faire des vêtements et vous faire découvrir le monde... »

Elle les embrassa très fort et se décida à ouvrir le cadeau suivant... Elle hoqueta de stupeur et sauta dans les bras de sa marraine, qui éclata de rire de même que ces frères et sœurs, le papa grommela un coup et les explications arrivèrent :

« Voici la famille Cullen au complet, Carlisle, Esmée, Rose et Emmett et Jasper et Alice... Je sais qu'il manque Charlie et Jacob mais ils sont pas vampires eux alors j'ai pas trouvé... » s'excusa marraine Papijon.

La demoiselle fit le tour de l'assemblée, remercia tout le monde, chercha sa poussette, mit tout le monde dedans et partie installer toute la famille. Ils allèrent sur son bureau et auraient leur lit et leur maison plus tard. Elle coucha Edward et Bella dans ses cousins avec leurs deux petits au milieu, leur fit un baiser à chacun et partit rejoindre la fête. Personne ne pouvait rêver plus beau cadeau. Une nouvelle avait vu le jour, plus personne n'était seule et tout le monde était heureux !

Les années passèrent, la famille Cullen ne s'agrandit plus. Un petit loup les rejoignit plus tard, de même qu'un écusson de la police américaine. La demoiselle grandit, alla au collège, puis au lycée et enfin le départ à l'université arriva. Elle avait la chance de pouvoir partager l'appartement que ses parents avaient acheté pour eux, pour leurs études. Elle partait demain, mais avant, elle devait faire une dernière chose. Elle prit chaque ours de la famille Cullen et les embrassa, puis vint ensuite Antony et Carlie, puis Bella et enfin Edward, qu'elle regarda et lui dit :

« Je t'ai promis de t'emmener découvrir le monde et aujourd'hui, je pars à l'université. Alors, vous partez avec moi, vous aurez une place dans chacun de mes foyers, je ne vous donnerai pas, je ne vous abandonnerai pas, vous avez été de toutes mes tristesses et de toutes mes joies. »

Après un baiser, elle le plaça avec les autres dans le sac qu'elle leur avait réservé, le ferma, le prit, ferma sa porte de chambre et partit enfin.

Quelques années après, lorsque la jeune femme apprit qu'elle attendait un enfant, c'est encore vers eux qu'elle se tourna. Ils étaient sur une étagère et regardaient la chambre, à côté trônait la coupe de rugby de son mari et ses trésors personnels.

« La roue tourne, c'est à moi de faire ma famille. J'espère être aussi douée avec ce bout de chou que je l'ai été avec vous... »

Après un geste tendre envers chacun, elle se tourna et sortit de la pièce. Et au moment où elle le fit, on l'appela d'en bas de l'escalier.

« Myriam ?... »

« J'arrive ! Assieds toi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire Jo...! »

_Voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire, bien loin de ce que je peux écrire en général sauf peut être mon premier OS Boule de neige, largement amélioré par Sandrine50 que vous pouvez retrouvez sur Anne et Sandrine. Laissez moi un petit mot, vous aimez ou pas, aucun souci, juste du respect._


End file.
